The present invention relates to the treatment of six different types of psychiatric disorders and treatment of several specific symptoms. The disorders and their clinical manifestations are known to practicing psychiatrists, but are briefly described herein from the American Psychiatric Association, The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders. The specific symptoms can be recognized by most psychiatrists.
Personality traits are enduring patterns of perceiving, relating to, or thinking about the environment and ones self, and are exhibited in wide range of important social and personal contexts. It is only when personality traits are inflexible and maladaptive and cause either significant functional impairment or subject distress that they constitute personality disorders. The manifestations of personality disorders are often recognizable by adolescence or earlier and continue throughout most of adult life. The diagnostic criteria for the personality disorders refer to behaviors or traits that are characteristic of the person's recent and long-term functioning since early adulthood. The constellation of behaviors or traits causes either significant impairment in social or occupational functioning or subjective distress.
Personality disorders are notoriously difficult to reliably distinguish from one another. The validity of the distinctions is often called into question, as for example on many psychological variables testing cannot distinguish borderline personality disorders (BPD) from antisocial personality disorder. Personality disorders and BPD are closely linked, and most commonly women will receive the diagnosis of BPD and men antisocial personality disorder (APD).
The vast majority of people in prison have antisocial personality disorder or many traits of the syndrome. This is generally regarded as unresponsive to treatment. There is an apparent need for more effective treatment which would be of benefit both to these individuals and society as a whole.
Borderline personality disorder (BPD) comprise a pervasive pattern of instability of self-image, interpersonal relationships and mood, beginning by early adulthood and present in a variety of contexts.
BPD is characterized by a marked and persistent identity disturbance. The identity disturbance is often pervasive, and is manifested by uncertainty about several life issues, such as self-image, sexual orientation, long-term goals or career choice, types of friends or lovers to have, or which values to adopt. The BPD person often experiences this instability of self-image as chronic feelings of emptiness or boredom. Interpersonal relationships are usually unstable and intense, and may be characterized by alternation of the extremes of over-idealization and devaluation. These people have difficulty tolerating being alone, and will make frantic efforts to avoid real or imagined abandonment.
The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-III-R) of the American Psychiatric Association characterizes BPD as indicated by at least five of the following eight symptoms.
1. A pattern of unstable and intense interpersonal relationships characterized by alternating between extremes of over-idealization and devaluation.
2. Impulsiveness in at least two areas that are potentially self-damaging, e.g., spending, sex, substance use, shoplifting, reckless driving, or binge eating.
3. Affective instability: marked shifts from baseline mood to depression, irritability, or anxiety, usually lasting a few hours and only rarely more than a few days.
4. Inappropriate, intense anger or lack of control of anger, e.g., frequent displays of temper, constant anger or recurrent physical fights.
5. Recurrent suicidal threats, gestures, or behavior or self-mutilating behavior.
6. Marked and persistent identity disturbance manifested by uncertainty about at least two of the following:
self-image, sexual orientation, long-term goals or career choice, type of friends desired or preferred values. PA0 Sadly, long-term treatment and rehabilitation programs for patients with substance abuse disorders are far less successful than treatment of their acute reactions. Most substance abusers revert rapidly to the dangerous patterns of drug self administration that initially caused the acute toxic reactions. . . Medical research is urgently needed to develop new treatment approaches for the chronic maladaptive and self-destructive behaviors of substance abusers."
7. Chronic feelings of emptiness or boredom.
8. Frantic efforts to avoid real or imagined abandonment.
Patients with BPD are among the most challenging and treatment-resistant patients seen in psychotherapy. BPD patients account for 15% to 25% of patients in both inpatient and outpatient mental health settings (Gunderson et al., "Current Overview of the Borderline Diagnosis," J. Clin. Psychiatry 49:5-14, 1987). BPD patients carry a 10% risk of completed suicide over a 10 to 15 year follow-up (Stone, "Psychotherapy of Borderline Patients in Light of Long-Term Follow-Up," Bull. Menninger Clin. 51:231-247, 1987). Many practitioners turn to pharmacotherapy in the management of this disorder, but there are very few studies to guide treatment. Cowdry et al. "Pharmacology of Borderline Personality Disorder," Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 45:111-119, 1988, discloses that medications, principally monoamine oxidase inhibitors, carbamazepine and neuroleptics are useful but are generally of "limited benefit." Therefore, there is a compelling need for safer, more effective, and better-tolerated treatment of BPD.
BPD is more commonly diagnosed in females and is apparently a common disorder.
Late Luteal Phase Dysphoric Disorder (LLPDD) is the current term associated with Premenstrual Syndrome (PMS). Many females report a variety of physical and emotional changes associated with specific phases of the menstrual cycle. For most of these females, these changes are not severe, cause little distress, and have no effect on social or occupational functioning. In contrast, the essential feature of LLPDD is a pattern of clinically significant emotional and behavioral symptoms that occur during the last week of the luteal phase and remit within a few days after the onset of the follicular phase. In most females, these symptoms occur in the week before and remit within a few days after the onset of menses.
LLPDD is diagnosed only if the symptoms are sufficiently severe to cause marked impairment in social or occupational functioning and have occurred during a majority of menstrual cycles in the past year.
Among the most commonly experienced symptoms are marked affective lability (e.g., sudden episodes of tearfulness, sadness, or irritability); persistent feelings of irritability, anger or tension (feeling "on edge"); and feelings of depression and self-deprecating thoughts. Also common are decreased interest in usual activities, fatigability and loss of energy, a subjective sense of difficulty in concentrating, changes in appetite, cravings for specific foods (especially carbohydrates), and sleep disturbance. Other physical symptoms, such as breast tenderness or swelling, headaches, joint or muscle pain, a sensation of "bloating," and weight gain, may also be present.
Generally non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs are administered to LLPDD patients, but these are only effective for some of the physical symptoms. "The complaints of PMS, if severe, may be treated symptomatically. Water retention may be relieved by diet or antidiuretic medication. Severity of water retention does not always correlate with psychological symptoms. Preliminary recent studies have suggested that spironolacture (Aldactone, Searle) may also be effective in relieving depression and crying spells.
Other drugs, including progesterone, lithium carbonate, thiazide, diuretics, antidepressants and bromocyptone (Parlodel, Sandoz), have been tried with uncertain success." Comprehensive Textbook of Psychiatry IV.
Circadian rhythm disorders are characterized by insufficient and/or unsatisfying sleep, often associated with certain types of professional activities (for example, shift-workers and travel schedules of airline personnel and air travelers). The circadian system has a key role in the regulation of the disorder of the circadian sleep-wake rhythm. It has been estimated that between 5 and 20% of the adult population in western countries suffer from insufficient and/or unsatisfying sleep.
The DSM III-R has characterized circadian rhythm disorders as "sleep-wake" schedule disorders. The essential feature of the sleep-wake schedule disorder is a mismatch between the normal sleep-wake schedule that is demanded by the person's environment and the person's circadian rhythm. This results in a complaint of either insomnia (the person attempts to sleep but is unable to do so) or hypersomnia (the person is unable to remain alert when wakefulness is expected). Transient sleep-wake schedule mismatches commonly occur when people change time zones rapidly or occasionally stay up late for several days. The frequently changing type of sleep-wake schedule disorder is apparently due to frequent changes in sleep and waking times. This is often associated with frequent airplane flights involving time-zone changes or with changing work schedules (shift work). Sleep is then often divided into two periods (e.g., napping both before and after work). On weekends or on days off, the person may temporarily attempt to revert to a normal sleep-wake schedule and thus undermine a long-term circadian adaptation to the new work schedule. For reasons as yet unknown, people vary greatly in their ability to tolerate frequently changing sleep-wake schedules. Some people work for years on rotating work shifts without experiencing any distress. In general, older people have more difficulty adjusting to frequent schedule changes.
The benzodiazepines are the present treatment of choice for the management of circadian rhythm disorders. Benzodiazepines are thought to act by potentiating the action of the neurotransmitter gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA), a widely distributed transmitter in the central nervous system. Turek et al. ("A Benzodiazepine Used in the Treatment of Insomnia Phase-Shifts the Mammalian Circadian Clock," Nature 321:167-168, 1986) reports that the acute administration of triazolam, a short-acting benzodiazepine commonly prescribed for the treatment of insomnia, induces a phase-shift in the circadian rhythm of locomotor activity in golden hamsters. Turek et al. suggests a role for GABA-containing neurons in the mammalian circadian system. Turek et al. does not disclose or suggest a serotonin effect for the circadian system. Short-acting triazolobenzodiazepines, such as triazolam are associated with anterograde amnesia and more pronounced withdrawal effects which aggravated addiction potential. Accordingly, it is addiction potential and other side effects that creates a need for better tolerated and more effect treatments for circadian rhythm disorders.
Moreover, Wright et al., "The Effects of Exogenous Melatonin on Endocrine Function in Man," Clin. Endocrinol. 24:375-382 (1986), suggest the therapeutic use of melatonin for the treatment of jet lag as not having other complications from other undesirable endocrine effects. However, in an editorial (Lancet, Aug. 30, 1986, p. 493) concluded that the efficacy and safety data for melatonin did not justify its use for jet lag.
Psychoactive substance abuse and dependence is characterized by a cluster of cognitive, behavioral, and physiologic symptoms that indicate that the person has impaired control of his psychoactive substance use and continues use of the substance despite adverse consequence. The American Handbook of Psychiatry (Vol 8. "Biologic", 2nd ed p. 87), states:
The cost of the drug problem in the U.S. alone is estimated at 100 billion dollars.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an effective and relatively non-toxic medication to help the frequently changing type of sleep-wake schedule disorder individual cope with time-zone changes or with changing work schedules.
Schizophrenia is characterized by the presence of characteristic psychotic symptoms during the active phase of the illness, and functioning below the highest level previously achieved. At some phase of the illness, schizophrenia always involves delusions, hallucinations, or certain characteristic disturbances in affect and the form of thought. The active phase of schizophrenia is characterized by the presence of at least delusions, prominent hallucinations, incoherence or marked loosening of associations, catatonic behavior, flat or grossly inappropriate affect, bizarre delusions (such as being controlled by a dead person), or prominent hallucinations.
Schizophrenia is a prevalent psychiatric disorder. The importance of schizophrenia as a prevalent problem and the inadequacy of current treatment is evidenced in Kapln et al "The Comprehensive Textbook of Psychiatry", Williams Wilkens, Baltimore, Fourth Edition (1985) page 650 which states "An estimated two million Americans suffer from schizophrenia today. Approximately half of these individuals will experience a course of illness requiring continuous or intermittent dependence upon others for their support, with particular reliance on public support mechanisms." Accordingly, more effective treatment for schizophrenia is needed.
The sexual disorders of the present invention are divided into paraphilias and sexual dysfunctions, including premature ejaculation. Paraphilias are recurrent intense sexual urges and sexually arousing fantasies generally involving either (1) nonhuman objects, (2) the suffering or humiliation of oneself or one's partner (not merely simulated), or (3) children or other nonconsenting persons. The paraphilia patient has either acted on these urges or is markedly distressed by them.
Current treatment for hypersexual states is generally with antitestosterone agents. In the U.S. only Methoxyprogesetrone is used. The efficacy and morality of this treatment is controversial, especially in light of the risks of steroid use.
Other sexual disorders include premature ejaculation. No current pharmacologic therapy is available for premature ejaculation. This is important because many individuals are reluctant or unable to engage in sex therapy with a psychotherapist or lack for a cooperative partner for assisting with behavioral treatment.
Many disorders in psychiatry are actually single symptoms that are sometimes diagnosed as certain disorders if put into symptom clusters. However physicians who do not specialize in psychiatry often will treat symptoms without making a disorder diagnosis. Physicians often lack the therapeutic agents that are directed to specific symptoms rather than a specific psychiatric diagnosis. The symptoms investigated herein include stress, worry, anger, rejection sensitivity and lack of mental or physical energy.
Stress related illnesses are estimated to cause 150 billion dollars per year in treatment associated costs (Koppel Report, ABC NEWS, Dec. 26, 1988). These illnesses include heart attacks, "strokes", ulcers and other stress related illnesses.
Anger is now considered the main toxic element of the "Type A" personality which is considered to be at elevated risk for heart disease. Anger is also a central factor in domestic violence and violence in general.
Rejection sensitivity is among the most obvious symptom of many personality disorders. The patient becomes extremely upset, angry or depressed in response to what they interpret (frequently incorrectly) as rejection, abandonment, or criticism. One variation of this symptom has been termed rejection-sensitive dysphoria and is thought to be responsive only to monoamine oxidase inhibitors and not to other antidepressants. The toxicity and risks of this class of antidepressants, especially the hypertensive or "cheese reaction," their use. Accordingly, a drug with a low toxicity profile would be extremely useful for rejection sensitivity.
The symptoms of low mental or physical energy is often addresses with the use of stimulants. Currently available stimulants which are most effective are also most addicting. Illicit use of Dextroamphetamine is common among truck drivers who need to maintain alertness over long periods. However dextroamphetmine tends to be dangerous in terms of driver safety (i.e., amphetamine psychosis or rebound acute drowsiness), as well as being addicting.
Millions of Americans each year receive psychotherapy. There has long been interest in facilitating the often slow and unproductive process of psychotherapy by the use of psychotropics. This may date back to Freud and his experimentation with cocaine. More recent attempts have encountered similar difficulties. Initial enthusiasm for results was tempered by the realization of the toxicity or addiction risk of the agent. Examples include LSD in the 1960's and in the past decade ecstacy (MDMA). Currently, no available agent is established as both safe and effective in facilitating psychotherapy.
Any form of psychotherapy must address the patient's "resistance" to change. The patient is generally not conscious of this resistance. The resistance may arise from denial of a problem because acknowledging the problem may seem overwhelmingly stressful to the patient. It may stem from a patient's inability to disengage from a particular worry, and look with a less rigid mindset at a larger picture.
In patient's with personality disorders, rejection sensitivity may disrupt the alliance with the therapist as offence is taken to words or actions perceived by the patient as critical, rejecting, or lacking empathy. This same sensitivity, coupled with a tendency to react in anger, tends to lead to a series of crisis in the patient's life which can occupy a majority of therapy sessions, thereby precluding focus on important underlying problems. At times, inertia itself may be the biggest barrier as a patient may lack the very mental energy required to do the difficult work of making changes in long entrenched patterns of thinking and behavior.
Accordingly, there are a variety of psychiatric disorders and symptoms that do not have an acceptable therapeutic index in terms of usefullness and lack of toxicity. This invention was made to fulfill a therapeutic need in the specific disorders and symptoms listed.